


A Certain Point of View

by mmmdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two sides to every story, and this is one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are mine only in spirit and voice. Their "likenesses", names, categorizing features, favourite activities (other than the randiness I like to make them engage in), studies, teachers, friends, acquaintances, etc., etc., belong to J.K. Rowling and not me.
> 
> This contains bastard!Harry, but not really?

With a well-placed and well-timed smack, even Draco Malfoy could shut up, or so Harry Potter had found out in his third year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. The technique didn't always work so well on his other best friend, Ron Weasley. Some people were so shocked at or scared by or used to such slaps that they simply wouldn't respond. Ron was none of these and, therefore, only got louder as he was smacked about repeatedly. Or, so Harry had found out in his fifth year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Now, though, it was Draco Malfoy that Harry was concerned with--not to be confused with concerned about in the slightest. Draco grew shock-silent after every time Harry's palm connected with his face. And this was how Harry liked it, because, otherwise, Draco got caught up in some sort of fantasy world where Harry actually loved him. This was sex because Harry liked little more than being impaled, a softly pulsing cock firmly entrenched within his ass, spasming in an effort to fill him with both cock and hot come. The hard cock would soften after that, but Harry had usually pulled off by that time because then he was more likely to get to feel the come dripping out of his ass; something he quite enjoyed. Besides, if he stayed around, who knew what kind of ideas Draco might get then?

They met every Monday, Thursday and Saturday for a quick bang at Harry's choice of locations. He wasn't yet too daring about his choice of locale, and any secret place which he'd found over the years at Hogwarts was kept secret as he always led a blindfolded Malfoy beneath his Invisibility Cloak, usually dragging Draco with a firm grip on some part of his cock or balls. It made an effective lead.

Today, Harry had led Draco all the way to Hogsmeade, coming up just beneath Honeyduke's Sweet Shoppe after business hours. They had quickly found their way to a dark corner and disrobed, Draco sliding off his blindfold, then they prepared; Harry shirking on being stretched because he always felt that fingers were a poor substitute for cock for either gender. He would rather let his ass conform to Draco's cock as he was already being fucked. That, in itself, would loosen him up and the slight pain only helped to take the edge off and keep him going for longer.

Draco leaned his back against the wall, naked, and his legs spread out before him. Harry leaned back against him, reaching back with one hand to get a grip on Draco's hard, dripping cock in order to guide it to his entrance. When he felt the head in the proper place, his asshole spasmed and Harry quickly leaned back onto the waiting intruder. He was split, fucked, and happy about it. The thrill of it was grand, though he had to admit that some of the thrill might have come from the fact that he was using Draco. He knew no feelings for the other man and kept that as no secret. It was sex, and nothing more.

When Harry was full to bursting with cock, he gave a soft sigh of contented pleasure, then began to rock back against Draco in earnest, his cheeks clenching on every forward thrust, his teeth gritting on every backward pulse. A beautiful cycle, really.

And then it came. "Oh, Harry. Oh, fuck yes. I love you."

Three little words to which Harry would pull off of Draco's cock completely and turn, backhanding Draco, then throwing him to the floor and climbing back on, his back to Draco once more. "Too bad, Malfoy. I don't love you. This is just for cock. Don't delude yourself into thinking I want you for anything more than that thing between your legs. And even your cock isn't worth a tremendous amount of time with you."

Draco would whimper, though whether it was because of the slap, the fuck, or the words, Harry didn't know and didn't particularly care. As far as he was concerned, Draco was just a particularly large penis with legs and a proclivity toward his type of play, despite the whole wanting more thing.

Every once in a while, Draco would make an attempt to leave or break things off. However, Harry knew that Draco just couldn't leave. He was too in love to realize exactly what was being done to him; too in love to know beyond simple thought that he was being used and used well and often.

"Oh, fuck," he would whisper.

And Harry would respond, "Exactly."

It made classes interesting. Harry would lean over his cauldron in Potions and pretend he was taking Draco in, then he would turn to watch the other man go a bit crazy. In Care of Magical Creatures, Draco would be the tempting Harry, though the effect was never quite the same, and for that, Draco grew more disappointed every day. It had reached the final straw.

The pair entwined on the floor next to a box of chocolate frogs and Harry thrust himself in every direction he could, building the momentum to a frenzied pace. He ground himself down on Draco's cock and felt Draco release within him, hot liquid drenching his insides. Harry was close; so close. Then, Draco pushed him off. "Fuck you, Potter."

Harry, desperate to come, tried to get back atop Draco's cock. "That's what you were doing. Why the bloody hell did you stop?" His eyes were wild behind thick glasses.

Draco sneered at him. "Because it's time for me to stop this, Harry. It doesn't matter how I feel about you. I don't deserve this, especially not from a Mudblood-loving, Gryffindor show-stealer like you."

Shocked to say the least, Harry knelt in front of Draco, then placed a hand firmly on his own cock, slowly masturbating; his sweat-slick hand running smoothly up and down his pre-come drenched length. "But you want this, Malfoy. You want me."

Draco nodded. "You're right, Harry. I do. But, I can only take so much of this. I'm not a nympho like you. I can live without the sex, and I can find some way to live without you."

"Draco! Don't you fucking leave me! Don't you dare. Not now that I've got you trained for me. You're mine, damn it!" Harry was on his knees still, though Draco was up and putting his clothes on. "Don't go."

"Harry, I have to. This isn't your choice." Draco straightened his robe. "I don't even know quite how to get out of here, but I'll find a way. There's always a way that doesn't involve the great Harry Potter. He just makes things easier. But, I never did really like taking the easy way out." He paused and walked toward Harry, kneeling down in front of him. "I love you, Harry. Don't forget that." He leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss to Harry's lips.

Harry's hands crept to Draco's collar and took hold. "Don't you leave me like this, you bastard." Harry had pulled away to speak. "Don't you dare. Just... don't. You can't leave me!"

One of Draco's eyebrows quirked upward. "And why not, Potter? Harboring some secret flame for me? Not even admitting it to yourself? Or is it really that the boy who's just too good is using me, the boy who's just too bad, just because he can? Either way, I'm not going to take it anymore."

Harry was silent on the floor. His knees were spread and cold come trailed languorously down his thighs. His cock was still raging. "You always did know how to make a guy mad, Malfoy. There's a trapdoor over there by the boxes of Acid Pops. It goes back to Hogwarts. If you're so sure you want to leave, then go. I won't hold you back any longer."

Draco smiled weakly. "Goodbye, Harry." He turned and found the trapdoor, opening it and walking down the steps it revealed. He never turned back. He just kept walking away.

"Damn it! Reverse psychology isn't supposed to work like that. Draco! Get back here! It was only a game... I'm sorry!" His yells echoed off of the walls of the basement. "I..." he whispered. "I... love you?" He lowered his body to the floor and sobbed gently. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. Fuck you, Draco. No... no. Fuck me."

Hours later, Harry finally went through the motions of dressing and heading back toward Hogwarts, but he moved mechanically, as though his mind wasn't on the tasks at hand at all.

Or so Draco Malfoy pictured in his head after the events at hand. It had all happened, but this telling had been only his side of the story and how he interpreted the other side. It was one of many sides to the story. But, on his side, the grass was suddenly getting greener, and he was getting over Harry Potter and conquering his own personal demons, so all was as good as right with the world.


End file.
